Akari Minamino/Story
Story ''CORPSE-PARTY if'' Yoshiki finds her inside the locker in the classroom. She tells him that one student did this to her, They both talk and she asks why is he always so sad. Yoshiki tells her the story about his past and before they can react, a bright flash takes them away Akari is later woken up by Yoshiki saying that they are in the abandoned schoolhouse that he was in. She get's scared but isn't mad at Yoshiki for getting in trouble. They both start walking abound. Along the way they meet a blue spirit who tells them that the school changed since Yoshiki was here the last time. They find their way into the second floor's classroom B and examine the corpse, Akari get's scared, but Yoshiki finds a classroom 2-3 key. After going around they find the classroom 2-3 and use the key on it. Inside the classroom they pick up a loose board and exit the classroom. Going back into the first floor they find the open classroom. inside of it they use the loose board to get across. Once inside they find a desk with marks on it, so they push it into the gap, letting them cross over. On the other side they find a corpse and inside of it there was a science room key. They find their way inside the science room and find a corpse of Ayumi Shinozaki. Yoshiki gets scared and Akari notices an anatomical model behind him. They both flee outside the classroom, but Akari get's trapped in it. Before anatomical model can kill her, Yoshiki runs back with a sword and cuts the model in half. Yoshiki asks if Akari is alright and they go back to Ayumi's corpse. A spirit appears and Yoshiki talks with her. An evil ghost appears behind them and Ayumi hands them the blessed shoes before dissapearing. Akari and Yoshiki both find their way into the girls' lavatories and Akari comments that she needs to use the bathroom. Akari goes into the stall and it begins to fill up with blood. A red spirit talks with Yoshiki and he realises that the spirit is Naomi Nakashima. She releases Akari and apologises for trying to kill her. On their way they go inside the second floors classroom C and find a spirit of Yuka Mochida. Yoshiki talks with her and shows her the old charm that Satosh lost while trying to save Akari. After that Yuka feels better and they move on. They find a music room along with a piano inside. Akari notes that she can play it, but only if there are notes for her to play with. They both go inside the principals office and find them inside the drawer. Back in the music room Akari plays the tune on the piano. They both find Satoshi's spirit in the end of the music room, who notes that this reminds him of Yuka. Yoshiki and Satoshi talk about how Yoshiki is the only one who can save them all by defeading Sayako - a new host of the abandoned schoolhouse and gives them a rope. Yoshiki hands back the charm to Satoshi, saying that Yuka is waiting for him. In the hallway they find a u-shaped steel section next to a hole and they fix it with a sledgehammer. Then they attach the rope given by Satoshi and go down into the previosly closed down part of the school. In the hallway they hear a voice saying to not come here, but they ignore it and proceed to meet Sayako. She appears and slams Yoshiki into a wall, knocking him out. Akari tries to wake him up, but she can't. Ayumi appears next to her and says that his mind is corrupted with guilt, so she sends Akari inside of his psyche to save him. Inside she hears various people (them being past Yoshiki, dark spirits, Naomi, Yuka, Ayumi, Satoshi and the anatomical model) talks bad things about him, until she reaches the last past Yoshiki and sees a flashback of him and Sayako. In the flaskback it is shows that Sayako and Yoshiki became friends after his friends died in the cursed school. She taught him kendo and she seemed to start liking him. One day an evil spirit of Ayumi appeared to take Yoshiki away, but Sayako defended him and died. Yoshiki then wakes up and they both proceed to fight Sayako. They reach the gymnasium and meet Sayako. Yoshiki talks with her and she gives them the classroom 2-9 key, before turning evil once again. Yoshiki shouts for Akari to run away, and she listens. While running away, the torso of anatomical model chases after her, but she escapes from it and reaches the classroom 2-9. before opening the door she sees the flashback of Yoshiki and Satoshi escaping and finds out that she can't look away, or she will die. She walks into the light and stops after she hears Ayumi, but a spirit of Yoshiki stops her from turning around and she continues her past to safety. ''CORPSE-PARTY if PAST END'' Category:Story Category:CORPSE-PARTY if Category:CORPSE-PARTY if PAST END